Journey of a Thousand
by King-Dorado
Summary: The tale of a boy, his Krabby, and a journey full of new Pokemon, new friends, remnants of multiple criminal crimanl organizations, and new friends.
1. Bio

Name: Ren Ryumi  
Age: 14  
Region of Birth: Kanto  
Hometown: Seafoam Town (Near Pallet Town)  
Hobbies: Fishing, Drawing, Cooking.  
Favorite Type: Water,Bug,Fighting,Ghost  
Dream: To be a Gym leader that specializes in multiple types.  
Personality: Laid back unless someone is cruel to a Pokemon in front of him.  
Hair color: Blue  
Height: 5'11"


	2. Chapter 1

Begins With a Single Pokemon

Year 1995

It was a beautiful day in the beachside village of Seafoam Town, the sun was shining, the Pidgey were singing, and a young boy by the name of Ren(age 9) was walking along the beach ready to go fishing. Suddenly, he sees a flock of Spearows gathered around something, after looking closer Ren sees that the object is a Pokemon egg. "Hey, get away that isn't your egg." He yelled as he grabbed a piece of driftwood to chase away th Spearows. After they flew away, young Ren picked up the abandoned egg and brought it home knowing that the Spearows will be back. "Ren, what is that you got there?" Rens' mother Myra asked, seeing her son back so soon and holding something. "It's an egg I found being attacked by some Spearow. Can I keep it? I think it was abandoned." "Well, okay but you'd better be careful with it." "Okay, thanks mom." Saying that Ren took the egg and placed it on a pillow with a lamp shining on it. Afew weeks of looking after the egg and watching the spot he found the egg to find the possible parents have passed. Suddenly, one day the egg started to glow bright until, when the glow stopped, a baby Krabby was in it's place looking at it's surroundings. "Hey there little guy, welcome to the world." Ren said as he picked up the young newborn and carried him downstairs to show his parents. "Mom, Dad, look what hatched from the egg I found." "Aww, how cute." Myra said taking the young Krabby to find some food for it. "Well son, looks like you found yourself a good companion." His father, Ivan said while tussling his sons' hair. "Thanks Dad, I know exactly what I'm gonna name him." After hearing this Myra brought the young Krabby back into the living room to hear her sons' name for his new friend. "I'm gonna name you, Goon." "Cookie Cookie." The young Krabby now named Goon happily calls out.

Five years later

One day, while a now teenaged Ren and his fishing partner Goon were heading out to a new fishing spot they hear a call for help. After arriving at where they heard the cry they saw a flock of Spearow led by a Fearow attacking an old man. "Let's help him out Goon." "Cookie." Goon agreed with his partner as they charged towards the flock. "Goon use bubble." As Ren called out the move, Goon started to release bubbles from its claws that floated towards, and damaged the Spearows, drawing their attention. "Spearow!" As the flock called out in unison all of the Spearow took flight and headed towards Ren and Goon. "All right Goon, use Harden." On command the young Krabby harden it's body, protecting it from the Spearows beaks. "Now, use Whirlpool." On cue the Krabby created a powerful whirlpool in midair, trapping and spinning the Spearows around as if they were in a washing machine. After the Whirlpool dissipated the lead Fearow looked angry after seeing its subordinates defeated and started to charge with what looked like a Drill Peck attack. "Goon use Vice Grip on its beak." Understanding his partners' plan, Goon grabbed the Fearow with its' claw then threw it towards a tree dazing it. "Great job Goon, now finish it with Bubble." On cue Goon released bubbles from his claw, knocking out the Fearow. "Okay let's get out of her sir." Ren calls out as he helps the man to his feet as they run back to town. "You okay sir." "Yes, thanks to you and your Krabby, I guess I accidentally entered the territory of those Spearow. May I ask your name Young man?" "Sure, I'm Ren, and this is my friend Goon." "I am Professor Samuel Oak." "The famous Pokemon professor? It's an honor, but what brings you to Seafoam Town?" "Well I'm looking to meet up with a friend who lives here. I don't suppose you know where Ivan Ryumi lives?" "Yeah he's my dad, let me show you to his house." "Thank you Ren." As they reached Rens' house his father saw the Professor and they started talking. Eventually they looked over at Ren and Goon. "Son, I've got a question for you, what is it that you've always wanted to be?" "I've told you before, a gymleader who specializes in two different types of Pokemon. Why do you ask?" "Well son, your mother and I thought that going on a journey would be a great experience for you and Goon. So I started talking with my old friend Oak here and he agreed to give you a Pokedex for you to discover and learn about other Pokemon, so what do you say?" "Sure, I've always wanted to travel the world and see new people, places, and Pokemon. Maybe if I enter the Pokemon league I might get noticed by the Gym Leaders Association." Ren says with a dreaming look in his eyes. After getting a good nights rest, Ren packed some essential items, and set off for Pallet Town with Professor Oak and Goon by his side to pick up his Pokedex.

"Are you sure he'll be fine dear?" Myra asked her husband after their child is out of eyesight. "Of course he'll be fine, he's got the blood of two league Champions his his veins." Ivan bragged out as they look a the framed photos of him and his wife at the league tournaments they've won. "I hope so dear, I hope so.

Hope you've liked the first chapter. In future chapters the story will be told from Rens' point of view. Please review for any OCs you'll like to see Ren encounter.


	3. Chapter 2

Starting with a Clean Pallet

After walking for about a day we finally arrived at Pallet town. "So, this is Pallet Town, looks peaceful. What do you think Goon?" I ask while looking at the Krabby riding on my shoulder, bobbing in agreement. "I've always enjoyed the clean air around here, that's why I built my Pokemon research ranch here. Well here we are." The professor says right as we stop in front a building I assume to be his lab. "Come on in and we'll get you all set for your journey." While the professor and I walk into his lab a pair of eyes glares from behind a corner, Goon starts to warn me when suddenly, a huge purple slime leaps out and lands on the professor. I get ready to help when suddenly the professor starts laughing for some reason. "Hahaha, calm down Muk don't you see we have company?" After hearing this, Muk looked over at me and slid over to say hello. "Hello there, I didn't know Muk were so friendly, is he yours?" "No, he belongs to a friend of mine, he actually grew up not to far from here. His name is Ash and he's currently on a journey in the Kalos region. Muk here is just one of his extra Pokemon." Professor Oak then went on about how trainers can only carry six Pokemon with them at a time and that any extra Pokemon caught will be transported to his lab. "Would you like to see some of Ashs' Pokemon?" "Sure if you're sure it's okay." After I agreed, Porf. Oak led me and Goon out to his ranch where we saw some Tauros stampeding in the distance. Goon and I were left to look around while Prof. Oak got my Pokedex from the lab. Suddenly I saw signs of movement in the reeds near a pond and out from the water came what looked like a giant version of Goon. **"Cookie Cookie**." "Cookie Cookie." Goon and his giant lookalike started to greet eachother when Prof. Oak rejoined us. "I see you've met Ashs' Kingler, it was actually the first of Ashs' Pokemon to be sent to me when it was a Krabby." "Wow, you see that Goon you're gonna be that big someday." "Actually I'm afraid he won't." Prof. Oak said sadly. "What do you mean?" "I took a sample of Goons' DNA for a medical test and I discovered that he has a genetic defect I don't quite understand fully, but what I do know is that that Goon here, will never evolve into a Kingler." Goon and I look into eachothers eyes for a while, seemingly communicating through our minds till finally, we made a decision. "That's okay, that just means Goon here will become the worlds strongest Krabby right?" I say with a sad smile. Prof. Oak looks at us in surprise before smiling himself. After learning that the nearest gym is in Pewter City, I pick up the bag full of supplies and I head out into the woods with Goon on my shoulder we head out on the first step of our journey.

Ten minutes later

" **RUUUUUUUUUUUUN**!" I scream as I run for my life, with Goon holding on for dear life, from a swarm of Beedrill. Now Spearows are one thing, but I'm terrified of Beedrill on account of my allergy. After awhile we finally lost the swarm, but we also lost the path we were on. "Well at le- no, I'm not gona say it." "Cookie Coo Cookie?" "Why do I think you said it." I groan as some bushes start russeling violently, Goon gets ready for whatever giant Pokemon could leap out at us. The bushes parted and out came, a Paras. We relaxed as the Paras scuttled up to Goon and the two immediately started to get along. "Looks like you made a friend Goon, let's see, ah here it is Paras, the mushroom pokemon, look here Goon the Pokedex says that they can produce different spores that cause status problems. Huh, he even looks little like you Goon." Goon starts to protest when some crazy looking guy with a bug net jumps out of the bushes and swings it at Goon and the Paras. "At last, I've finally caught the latest addition to my collection hahahaha-eh?" The crazy guy gloated before he looked over at me and the Paras hiding behind me. Wondering what he caught he looked into the net, and got pinched on the nose courtesy of Goon. "OWOWOWOWOWOW, grrr YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, NO ONE PREVENTS ME FROM ADDING TO MY COLLECTION OR PINCHES ME!" Crazy guy yells out while Goon returns to my side. "Okay first, who are you? Second, you're the one who scooped up my partner. And third, what do you mean collection?" I asked curiously. "I am the famed Pokemon collector Dimitri Mann, otherwise known as the Demon Collector. I've already decided to make that Paras a part of my collection so leave." "Well can't you see your scaring him?" "Who cares, it's just gonna be a piece in my collection of Bug types. I don't care about whether it's happy or not" "Tha-That's horrible, Pokemon aren't things, they're living beings. I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle. If I win you leave this Paras alone." "Very well, and when I win I'll take that Paras and leave. Come out Armaldo." "Armaldo!" After looking at Dimitris' Armaldo I shared I look of determination with Goon as he scuttled out to face his opponent. "Pfhahahaha, you're sending that little pipsqueak against the pride of my collection." "It's not the size of yhe Pokemon in the fight, the the size of the fight in the Pokemon. Goon use Bubble." "Armaldo use Rock Blast." On command Goon released bubbles from his claw while Arnaldo sent forth a hailstorm of stones, when the two attacks met only a few of the stones managed to hit Goon, but they only shattered on impact with his carapace. "Rgh, Armaldo use Slash." "Goon block it with Harden." A clanging sound rang out as Armaldos' claw struck Goons' hardened carapace. "Enough playing around. Armaldo use Solarbeam." As Armaldo started to charge up his attack I racked my brain for a way to handle it. Right before Armaldo fire his attack an idea came to me. "Goon use Whirlpool at an angle." Understanding what I meant, Goon positioned his Whirlpool so it acted as a shield deflecting most of the attack but still taking damage in the progress. "Heheheh, you're Krabby's on it's last leg, that Paras is mine Armaldo finish this with Brick Break." "Only one chance at this, Goon block it with Vicegrip." On command Goon grabbed the claw of Armaldo with his own claw. "Now Goon use Whirlpool." On cue Goon created another whirlpool from his claw which spun Armaldo around like a top. "Alright Goon, use Bubble." On cue Goon released the attack from his claw, but something seemed different. The attack was stronger and faster than normal, then it hit me, Goon learned Bubblebeam. The bubbles mixed with the whirlpool creating a powerful whirlpool filled with stinging bubbles. When the attack was finished, Armaldo fell to the ground, knocked out. "Argggh fine I'll leave, There are plenty of other Paras I could collect anyway." Dimitri grumbled after calling back his Armaldo and leaving. "Good riddance to him, right Goon?" "Cookie." "P-Paras!" Suddenly yhe Paras clung to my leg with tears of gratitude pouring from it's eyes. "Heh your welcome little guy. Hey, how would you like to come along with us?" "Paras." Paras nodded, wanting to stay with his saviors and new friends. "Alright go Pokeball." After the Pokeball stopped wiggling I picked it up and let my new friend out to name him. "Depsite your timid nature, I'm gonna name after something no one will mess with. I'm gonna call you Tex." "Paras Par." Tex called out excitedly, after that Tex managed to show us back to the path and we were back on our way to Viridian City.


End file.
